Righteous Reign
by Shatteredsand
Summary: A one-shot AU about what might have happened if Light had convinced Matsuda that he was right and defeated Near and the task forces.


AN: I know that I should be working on Opposites, but I got this idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away. I suppose technically this is an AU… what if Light had managed to convince Matsuda that he was right at the end of vol. 12? This is my take on how the series could (should?) have ended.

Warnings: Spoilers!! Don't read if you haven't finished the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Or Kira would have succeeded.

Kira Victorious

"What are you doing, you fool?! Don't shoot me! Shoot them!" Light screams, clutching his bleeding hand.

"What about the Chi—no the assistant director? What about your father?! Did he die for nothing?!"

"Dad? You mean Souichiro Yagami? He died for this! The way the world is now, self sacrificing righteous men are made into fools. He died to help create this world!"

"Stop it! The assistant director wasn't a fool!" his voice shakes and his gun trembles.

"No, he wasn't. But he was_ used_. By those too weak to stand for themselves. By those who were greedy and corrupt. And he died to see this dream. _My_ dream." Light manages to pull his features into a convincing smile and states the lie he knows Matsuda needs to hear. "He knew I was Kira."

Matsuda looks as though he's been struck. So does the rest of the task force. The fact that Light is a liar hasn't really sunk in yet. Matsuda still sees the boy he trusts; the son of his idol. He looks into familiar eyes, and believes a lie.

Matsuda spins firing rapidly. Near is first, then the rest of the SPK before they even have time to draw their weapons. The rest of the squad draws their guns, but are unwilling to shoot at Matsuda.

"Matsuda, get a hold of yourself! The assistant director died to stop this!" Mogi shouts. Matsuda shoots him first. He's running now, rolling behind a pillar to avoid being shot. Unseen, Mikami edges to the real notebook. Picking up Light's fallen pen, and writes in the rest of the task force.

Forty seconds later they fall, clutching at their chests, turning too late to check on the forgotten notebooks. Light, no, Kira stands a triumphant grin etched into his features. He has won the third battle. The battle for Kira's life. Matsuda holsters his gun, and then releases Mikami from his handcuffs.

Moving almost as one, both lost in their delusions about the man-god before them, Matsuda and Mikami fall to a knee before their God.

"Kira, savior, how may I serve you?" Their voices are strong; Mikami had never doubted his God, and Matsuda never would.

"Matsuda, I will need a private guard soon. I know I can trust you to protect me with your life."

"Of course, my Lord." Matsuda bows his head deeply before rising and standing at his deity's right hand; ready, even here, to do anything to protect the man he's become devoted to.

"Mikami, bring me the notebooks." Light's grin fades to a small smile. He's won the battle, not the war. Now is not the time to become arrogant or careless. If he wants to solidify his rule, there is still much more to be done. Mikami rushes to obey, bringing the notebooks before his master. "Good, we'll each take one. You will continue to be the hand of God."

"Thank you. Thank you, God." Mikami reverently picks up a notebook and places it inside his jacket.

"Mikami, go bring one of the cars around to this entrance. We need to leave." Mikami quickly moves from within the abandoned warehouse. "Matsuda, get on the phone. Call one of your contacts in a Kira-supporting country. We'll need passports and tickets before the NPA learn about the task force's fate. Oh, and I suppose Misa should come as well."

"Sir." The cell phone is in Matsuda's hands in an instant.

_This is how it should be. I speak and men scurry to obey. They're ready. The world has changed. Mankind is ready for life without murder and rape and other crime. I changed the world. Now I shall rule it._

_Are you ready? Yes, I think you are. Hello men of all nations, I am Kira. I am _God_._ Light thinks to himself.

**"Is it going to get boring now, Light?"** Ryuk asks.

"No, Ryuk, it'll never get boring. I told you, didn't I? That I'm going to create a new world. It's not there yet. Not yet. And even after it won't be boring. You'll see, Ryuk. Everyone will. The perfect world. With a perfect being as its god."

AN: That's the end. Maybe. If you guys want a second chapter, let me know and I'll write one.


End file.
